fearfandomcom-20200222-history
F.E.A.R. Wiki:Manual of Style
The purpose of the Manual of Style is to provide a series of guidelines for users when creating articles for the . These elements should be followed accordingly and with each article created. Doing so reduces any potential workload on other users. Any questions regarding this manual may be directed at the . If you are unfamiliar with Wiki-style editing, please review the Wikia Help page. If you are inexperienced with Wiki code, please play around with the Sandbox. =Concrete elements= Specific wiki notes * Don't use nicknames (unless they're well-used in official materials, such as Chuck Habegger or Rowdy Betters). For example, Michael Becket and not "Mike". * Use colons in titles. For example: **''F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon'', not F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon **''F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point'', not F.E.A.R. Extraction Point * Keep "the" lowercase in titles, unless it's the beginning of a sentence, of course. For examples, "They took her to the Vault", not "They took her to The Vault". * Keep images 250px and under. * When linking, keep unnecessary words such as 'the' and 'a' out of the link itself. For example: ** Fettel speaks to the Point Man (incorrect) ** Fettel speaks to the Point Man (correct) * All enemy names should be capitalized. * This wiki is written in professional modern English. Cultural slang should be avoided. For example, instead of using 'chap' which is British slang, use a more universally acceptable word such as 'man' or 'fellow'. Using "singular they" is also perfectly acceptable on this wiki. Trivia sections The purpose of Trivia sections are to add interesting notes that cannot be placed anywhere else in the article. You would not put "The shotgun is an effective weapon for defeating the Replica Assassins" in a Trivia section because it would fit better in the main article. Information in Trivia sections should still be notable enough, as well as pertain to the article's subjects. ''Italic'' titles Games or titles should be written in italic for easier understanding of what it means. For example: * F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin (video game) * Alma Interviews (short film) * F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate When referring to the actual military group called F.E.A.R., do NOT write it in italics. Capitals in headings Taken from Wikipedia's Manual of Style: :Use sentence-style capitalization, not title-style capitalization: Capitalize the first letter of the first word and any proper nouns in headings, but leave the rest lower case. Thus "Rules and regulations", not "Rules and Regulations". For example: * See also, not See Also * External links, not External Links * F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin (correct) * Michael Becket and His Very Bad Day (incorrect) * Who killed Alma Wade? (correct) * Rowdy Betters and His Country Accent (incorrect) * F.E.A.R.'s reception and gameplay (correct) Using 'you' It is preferred that editors do not use 'you' when referring to the main character or the player as it sounds less professional, as well as 'we'. * For example, instead of "You will eventually find Fettel cannibalizing Alice.", use "The Point Man" (the player character) or "The player" (the one playing the game) instead so that it becomes either "The player will eventually find Fettel cannibalizing Alice." or "The Point Man eventually finds Fettel cannibalizing Alice." * Another example is instead of "You can find more ammo in a police car.", use "The player can find more ammo in a police car." or "The Point Man can find more ammo in a police car." * The only exception when using 'You' are Walkthrough articles, as they are written as guides that explain the level to the reader. Additionally, always avoid writing in the first-person when writing articles, especially in character or enemy pages. * For example, "Alma Wade appears at the end of F.E.A.R. as a boss, but I found her easy to beat", or "I think that Becket is a real swell guy". Personal techniques for boss fighting and experiences in the game are best avoided at all times, as this is where it tends to be easiest to slip into first person. Article organization Article organization should be in this order, from top to bottom: * Infoboxes * Disambiguation (should be indented once, and in italics) * Main quote * Introduction paragraph * The bulk of the article, under headings ...and near the end of the article: * Creator's comment (if there is one.) * Quotes (in point form. Try to keep it a limit of 20 or so.) * Trivia * Gallery (very large galleries should have a width of 150 or 175) * Content templates (Click here to see an example) Referencing other characters Whenever a character is first introduced into an article, they should always be referenced by their full name, unless such information is unavailable. Subsequent mentions of a character by name may use their first name or another name they are commonly referred to by. Sources Under most circumstances, a source for a given article will be officially released media (be it a game, film or comic). For general information that the average user could obtain on their own, such as a game ending, no source needs to be cited. If a "Citation needed" template is in an article, it means that information still needs to be verified. It resembles a question mark and clicking it will link here. In other instances, some information may come from an official source, but isn't readily available to the general public (a prime example of this is the Armacham Field Guide or a developer interview). In such instances, a source of this kind should be cited or linked to. Spoiler policy A general spoiler warning exists on the Main Page of the . This essentially negates the need for subsequent spoiler tags. However, it is preferred that all game, film, or comic namespaces include a spoiler tag as a precaution. If a character page is encountered bearing a spoiler tag, feel free to remove it. The exception for this rule is in concern to any article detailing newly released media. Each article should be tagged with a spoiler, and should remain tagged as such for 30 days. Is an article a stub, or is it incomplete? While it is a tenement of Wikia and the Wiki format that all articles can be improved, any article that is encountered and thought to be unfinished should be tagged as such. We have three templates to fulfill such a purpose. *Cleanup Template - This template should be used on articles that are generally complete, but suffer from severe grammatical issues or poor Wiki coding. *Stub Template - Please insert this template into an article that consists of only a few sentences, but concerns itself with a large body of content, such as a game or main character article. Most item articles aren't considered stubs. *Incomplete Article Template - This template should be placed into articles that present some substantial information, but lack a majority of available information. If an article looks as though it could be tagged with more than one of the above templates, please address the issue on the article's talk page. Voice-acting credits In regards to determining how to properly credit a voice actor for a role, it can often times be difficult to find a source of reliable information. All primary official sources should be searched first for the information in question, such as manuals and game credits. If no suitable information can be found, secondary official sources, such as any suspected actor's official website, should be searched. If information cannot be obtained from an official source, it would be best to simply list the information as Unknown. Any information obtained from sources such a IMDb should be cited as such. Please note that such information runs the risk of being reverted. Main articles To set up a main article link, use this template where X is the name of the main article. For example, to make a main article link to Alma Wade, it should be: which becomes: Out-Of-Universe style This wiki is written in an Out-of-Universe style, done by opening articles with an introduction to the subject-in-question and generally what game or games it can be found in. An Out-of-Universe style comes across as much more formal, with information being key and informing the reader of information in a clear, concise manner. An Out-of-Universe style is, simply put, easier to write, and requires only the most basic intimacy with the topic at hand. It also presents its information in an uncomplicated way, offering links to the different mediums the subject of the article has appeared in, which eases the learning process. It also makes it easier for those with little or no knowledge on the subject to become familiar with it. Past tense vs. present tense Events occurring in the games or comics themselves should be written in the present tense, with occurrences from before these things being written in past tense. For example, "Alma was born with psychic powers" would be written as past tense because it presents part of her history from before the events of any of the games. On the other hand, "Alma quickly kills the Delta Force squad" is written in present tense because of its presence in the first game. Multiple links Please make attempts to avoid making multiple links to the same article. For example, if you already have a link to the page Warehouse in an article, please don't add another link to the same page later in the article. Uploading pictures * Duplicated images are not allowed on this wiki. If you think a picture you want to upload may already be on the wiki, check the image categories to see if it has already been uploaded by someone else. * When uploading new pictures, please put them in their correct category and label them as being . If you don't, Alessa will cry. * This is not Photobucket. Do not upload pictures and do nothing with them. * Please make sure all pictures are cropped nicely, especially if they're letterboxed with black bars on the top and bottom.